An Original Fairytale
by Sabrina Bartlett
Summary: When his brother tells him of an unusual werewolf that was spotted near the town of Storybrooke, Maine, Klaus decides to investigate. But Storybrooke is not the quiet Maine town that Klaus was expecting. Powers beyond the original hybrid's imagination are at work, and most of the town's citizens - including the werewolf he seeks- are not of this world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**The Vampire Diaries, Once Upon a Time, **_**and all characters are the property of their respective owners and creators. I own nothing, and make no profit from writing this. I am a fan of both television shows. My writing is one way I hope to show my appreciation and to spread the word to other potential viewers. With this piece, I wanted to explore possible interactions between the two shows' characters. Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a crossover, and I am excited to see how it progresses. These are two of my favourite shows, and I was curious to see how the characters would interact . . . call it an experiment. The story takes place in a post-curse Storybrooke, before Klaus sets off for New Orleans for good. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

Klaus looked around at the boxes and suitcases that lay about his hallway. He had packed everything he could possibly need for his move to New Orleans. All he needed to do was load everything into his car, and he would be on his way.

Before he could lift a finger to do so, however, his cell phone rang in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked at the caller ID. _Elijah Mikaelson. _Klaus rolled his eyes, wondering what his brother could possibly want, and then picked up. "Elijah," he said.

"Hello, Niklaus," his brother answered on the other end, sounding cool and collected as always. "I have some information to share. I think you will find it rather interesting."

Klaus was fairly sure that his idea of interesting was quite different from his brother's. "I doubt that very much, but go on."

Elijah ignored his comment in his response. "A contact of mine in Maine said he spotted something rather odd in the woods last night during the full moon. A werewolf."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh. "There doesn't seem to be anything odd about that."

"Let me finish," Elijah continued, and his tone was almost chastising. "When he spotted her, he was prepared to fight her off. But the wolf took one glance at him and ran in the other direction. And yet, he said that she seemed more powerful than any werewolf he had ever encountered before. Something about her appeared . . . otherworldly."

He would never admit it to his brother, but Klaus was intrigued. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I believe," Elijah continued, "that it would be in your best interest to investigate. If she proves to be as powerful as my contact has stated, she would be a good ally to have. Besides, you cannot discount the possibility of acquiring more Doppelgänger blood, not when we know that the cure exists. As I am sure you realize, a powerful vampire would make a powerful hybrid."

His brother was right about that, although Klaus had pretty much given up on the idea of ever creating hybrids again. Still, he couldn't help but be curious about this mysterious werewolf girl, who, it seemed, travelled without a pack. He wasn't really in any particular hurry to get to New Orleans. The city would wait.

"Where in Maine was the werewolf spotted?" Klaus asked finally.

"In the woods surrounding a town near the coast," Elijah said. "A small town called Storybrooke."


	2. Uncompellable

**Disclaimer: **_**The Vampire Diaries, Once Upon a Time, **_**and all characters are the property of their respective owners and creators. I own nothing, and make no profit from writing this. I am a fan of both television shows. My writing is one way I hope to show my appreciation and to spread the word to other potential viewers. With this piece, I wanted to explore possible interactions between the two shows' characters. Thank you for reading!**

Klaus pulled his car over at the first business he saw that still seemed to be open. It was a pawn shop, and old knick-knacks could be seen in the windows. He stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, and then opened the door to the shop. A little bell rang as he did so, signalling his arrival to the man inside.

The man, who Klaus presumed to be the owner, sat at a counter in the back of the room, tinkering with some sort of brass object. Without looking up from his work, he said, "The shop is closed." He spoke with a slight Scottish accent.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner. Back in Mystic Falls, everyone feared him, even those mortals who were unaware of what he was. Something about him just commanded respect.

"That's not what your sign says," he answered, taking a few more steps toward the counter.

Finally, the owner looked up, and Klaus was able to get a better look at him. He looked to be in his fifties. There were wrinkles around his brown eyes, and streaks of grey in his otherwise brown hair, which fell nearly to his chin. He stared down his long nose at Klaus, and he did not look amused. In fact, it looked like he was trying to be intimidating. The idea made Klaus want to laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" the owner asked, and his gaze shifted to the door behind him. Klaus turned around to look as well, and, sure enough, the _OPEN_ side of the sign was now facing him, inside the store.

Klaus tried very hard not to show how flustered he was. The sign had definitely said _OPEN_ when he'd walked in. He was sure of it. But that's not what he was seeing now. So, he simply turned back to the man at the counter and said, "My mistake." He smiled charismatically, the same smile that, in the past, had been able to get him things without the use of compulsion. "I didn't mean to intrude. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I was hoping you could tell me where in this town I might find a place to stay."

The man stood up, eyeing Klaus. "Where did you come from?" He was glaring at him, suspicious. "We don't get many _tourists_ here."

Klaus wasn't going to answer his question. He looked the man in the eyes, and said, "You are going to tell me where I can find a room, and then you are going to forget ever meeting me." He was compelling him. The man had left him no choice.

"You'll find a room at Granny's, up the road," he answered, pointing vaguely.

Klaus smirked. "Now, was that so difficult?" He turned on his heel and stalked back to the front of the store. The bell chimed again when he opened the front door, but before he stepped outside, the shop owner called to him.

"But don't expect me to forget you, dearie," he said. "I never forget a name."


End file.
